In The Heat of WAR
by I'm-Just-Lacri
Summary: In the jungle, Five Tiger Forces fight to claim Knothole and Happy Tree Land as their own, and avenge Tiger General. Flippy meets the robotic-limbed Bunnie Rabbot along with his friends. Dangers await them as the Forces are ready to kill. (RATED T FOR EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE, AND CURSING.)
1. Chapter 1

_**In the Heat of W.A.R**_

 _ **(A Sonic and Happy Tree Friends Crossover.)**_

Here's my email if you want to adress me.

lacrimosadraks 

Reviews and likes are very much appreciated!

Story is by I'm-Just-Lacri

 _ **HTF characters in the story:**_ Flippy, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom;etc.

 _ **Sonic© characters in the story:**_ Bunnie Rabbot, Eggboss Thunderbolt, Sally Acorn,N.I.C.O.L.E, PHaGe;etc.

 _ **OCS:**_ Speedy, Tiger Force Scarlett, Tiger Force Reptile, Tiger Force Lagamorph, G.A.G.E, Tiger Force Puma.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters unless I adress that they are mine, or adress that they belong to someone else.**_

 _ **Every SONIC© Character belongs to SEGA or the SEGA Archie Comics**_

 _ **Every Happy Tree Friends character belongs to MondoMedia**_

 _ **Any character that I adress as an Original Character belongs to me(I'm-Just-Lacri.)**_

 _ **If you have any problem with me using these characters please adress me using the email above, and I will take this story down.**_

 _ **!ANYTHING IN THIS STORY IS NEITHER CANON OR FANON!**_

 _ **(Second: This Story is going to be rated T for extreme violent, cursing, and sexual content. If you want me to change the rating, adress me through review or my email. Thank you.)**_

In the dark recesses of the jungle, rain poured down on the poor small animals who desperately tried to find shelter. A small group of blue tigers ran towards a giant fortress. Inside was a red dragon-like creature who was wearing a onesie outfit along with fishnet pantyhose. She had a rabbit female stripping in front of her, dancing on a pole while crying. She was obviously a sex-slave, often being told "Shut up!" or "Faster,whore!" by the sexually allured dragon. The tigers rushed in, dispite the lizard guards warnings. "Aren't you supposed to be at your leader's fortress? Or did he send you here to ruin my day?" She hissed. "T-tiger General is . . . dead." The solider gasped out, falling to his knees. The dragon perked up at this information. " **What?! How?!** " She rose up in her seat, clearly surprised from the information, and clearly angry as well. "Get the girl back to dungeon, I need a moment with the tigers." She said, waving a dismissive hand. A lizard took the femal back to a a very dark room. "Tell me!" She roared, grabing a kitana and pointing it at the tiger's head. "It was a small green bear!" The tiger gulped. "He was a coward one minute, and a maniac the next!" Another tiger chimed in. "You're bullshiting me, aren't you?!" She yelled as she slashed a tiger solider through the chest. He hissed in pain. One solider slid a pizza box towards her. "What the hell?" She opened the box, only to see the bloody remains of Tiger General shaped into a pizza. She gasped, dropping the sword and cupping her hands to her snout. "Get these tigers to an imfirmary!" She yelled. "Hurry, you worthless maggots!" The lizards hurried and got them to an imfirmary. "PHaGE! Online,now!" She almost screamed, smoke flamming from her nostrils. " _Yes?"_ A black, ghost-like program appeared on the giant screen above her. "She" was wearing a white cat mask with shining yellow eyes looking through. "Search the entire jungle for a green bear! If you find him, alert me. I don't care at what time, I'll upgrade your software if you do." She put a clawed hand on her head. "Guards! Bring me a ice pack and a whore!" She yelled, trying to hold back tears.

Everything was blurry, and Flippy head throbbed with pain. He couldn't remeber anything except hiding in Sneaky's carcass and blowing up Mouse Ka-Boom. He sat up, gasping as he looked around. He was in a imfirmary. A blue cheetah walked towards him. "Crikey! Flippy, you'r awake!" She said with a Australian accent. She placed a small table with a tea kettle and a tea cup on Flippy's lap. "Speedy! I'm so glad your alive!" He reached over and hugged her. "Whoa, mate! You'll spill your tea! Calm down." Speedy grinned. She wasn't on Flippy's mission but she heard that he single-handily took out the Tiger General. Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom walked inside. "Hey, Flipps! Your okay!" Sneaky said. "Yes! We were worried you wouldn't wake up." Mouse said with his often-french accent. "I'm glad your awake, Sugahcube." Said a voice Flippy had never heard before. He looked to his left, and saw a pale yellow rabbit. She was wearing purple eyeshadow and a pink onesie. She got up, revealing a robotic arm and two robotic legs. Flippy gasped. "What happened to you?" He asked, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Tiger General's Robotinizer happened to me." She said with full spite. Flippy knew that robotinzers turned animals into mindless robot servants. He also knew that every Tiger Force leader had one. But the one who used their the most was Tiger Force Scarlett. She had a bad temper and if you ticked her off, it would end bad for you. Flippy looked at her, she was smiling despite having an injury that could ruin her life. He respected that. He held his hand out. "I'm Flippy." He introduced himself. She shook his hand. "I'm Bunnie Rabbot, used to be Bunnie Rahbow." Bunnie had purposely changed her last name because of the condition she was in. But it didn't bother her.

Flippy was happy to be reunited with his friends and met a new one, but many questions were still unanswered.

How were Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom alive?

What happened back at Tiger General's fortress?

How did he kill Tiger General?

And would Bunnie be good for their team?

He was widely confused.

 _ **End chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In The Heat of W.A.R**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Scarlett furiously sharpened her weapons, as it was 2:25 and she didn't give two fucks about anyone sleeping. PHaGE had found the small green bear and identified him as Flippy. Scarlett at first was skeptical, seeming as if Flippy was coward by looking at previous recording of what happened at Tiger's base. Then . . . she saw the last one. This bear had raging red eyes, blood-covered teeth, intestines around his stomach, sharp bones from his cut hands; Scarlett actually felt fear from just looking at Flippy destroy every Tiger solider in his path. "PHaGE? Where is this bear now?" She asked in a calm voice. "The last place the cameras saw him was inside Tiger Base 7. He attacked 1-6." PHaGE informed. "Perfect. Get Tiger Force Reptile online." She said, stripping out of her red onesie and fishnet pantyhose. She quickly slipped on some pajamas and threw her sea green curls to the side. A black lizard was met on screen. He had piercing blue eyes and very sharp teeth. "Ah, Scarlett. Asking me to get more women for your sexual pleasures? Or do you want more servants under my command?" He asked, popping a cigar in his mouth. "Cut the bullshit, it's business this time. Tiger's dead." Scarlett said with narrow eyes. Reptile choked on his cigar. "What? How?" He asked, quickly recovering. "Some green prick fucked him all to hell. If you want proof, I'll send you the pizza box." Scarlett grabbed a kitana. "And why are you calling me?" Reptile asked. "I want you to find the fuck and kill him. Bring me his friends, too. This is fucking personal." Scarlett said, setting the weapon down. "Tiger raised me from when I was a newt. He did the same for you." Scarlett said. Reptile looked over to the side of his office. "Where would you like me to start?" Reptile asked. "We're finding this fucker and I'm shoving a gun up his ass." Reptile informed, his eyes changing red. "Look inside Tiger Base 7, and bring me back whatever DNA you can find. I don't care if it's a steaming log of shit, just bring it to me." Scarlett yelled. "PHaGE has updated software, take her with you." Scarlett picked up a device and began to walk to her room. "Will do." Reptile said, before he threw down his cigar and snuffed it out with his shoe.

Bunnie couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed. Flippy was yelling in his sleep, and turning sides rather violently. He was growling and clawing at the bed. Bunnie could tell he was traumatized by the experience he had at Tiger Base 1, but in the jungle, there aren't many things to treat PTSD. Bunnie had a bit or trauma as well. She would have nightmares of Tiger General locking her in a robotinizer and her killing the team as a robot. Then she would wake up in a cold sweat. Flippy gasped and sat up in the bed, tears falling from his delicate eyes. " _Flippy! Are you okay?"_ Bunnie whispered, only to receive a punch in the nose by Flippy. " _Bunnie! I am so sorry! I'm just a bit . . . on edge I guess._ " Flippy grabbed a rag from a nightstand and dabbed it on Bunnie's nose

" _It's okay. I understand. I'ah guess I'm a bit on edge, too._ " Bunnie removed the rag from her nose, no blood covered it. " _I . . . want to go home. But, it's too late for that._ " Flippy said, burying his head into his knees. " _You could still go home. But where's the honor in that?_ " Bunnie asked. " _There's no honor in_ _ **any**_ _of this_ _ **shit!**_ _You kill someone and get a fucking medal for it! That's not honor, it's murder._ " This was first time Flippy had cursed in a long time, his green eyes threating to turn red. Bunnie held her head down. He was right, war was the bane of Earth exsistance. It destroyed innocent people, no matter what side you were on. It's the same to the side whose pure evil. Even _THEY_ have to feel something about losing a friend or sibling. Flippy made an excellent point but that wouldn't stop the W.A.R. Flippy looked up. He was clearly homesick, he was here with people who treated him like shit and other people who wanted him and all other americans dead. He only had four friends in this awful place, and he desperately hoped nothing would happen to them. Flippy swore to himself he wouldn't try to curse, his parents had taught him better. But when Bunnie mentioned 'honor' in this kind of place, he snapped. Flippy arose from the bed, grabbing the gallon of ice tea from the fridge as he took a big swig from it. He hated doing something like that, he had fucking manners. But when he was overwhelmed and angry at the same time, those manners disappeared. " _Hey, I'ahm sorry. Your right, there's no honor in this. But could you at least have mercy on the tea? It's the only thang to drink a'round here._ " Bunnie asked, gesturing a hand towards him. Flippy set down the gallon. " _Sorry, this never happened before."_ He said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. He sheepishly smiled. " _How about we calm down and tell each other stories?_ " Bunnie suggested. Flippy sat down on his bed and explained to the anthropomorphic rabbit. "The only reason I'm here is to help my family. We've always been poor and now the IRS is threating to take my parent's house. My mother begged me not to come here, she even cried. But I ignored her. Even if I die, at least the money will go to them." Flippy explained. Bunnie looked down, clearing her throat. "I'm here only to escape from a bigger war. Doctor Eggman attacked my village, his robots killed mah family. I ran away with Princess Sally and Sonic in order to survive. Along with a little girl named Cream and her Chao, a cat named Big with his frog; Tails; Antoine; and King Acorn himself. We were all shaken up. Especially me,Sally, and Sonic. Sally mother was killed on impact from an attack on the fortress, Sonic's family was missing, and I'ah was tramatized so bad I couldn't even sleep. But I left, there was so many bad memories there. Sally and Sonic are prayin' for me back there." Bunnie wiped some small tears from he eyes. Flippy gasped. He wouldn't have imagined that Bunnie's story would be **that** bad. " _I-I had no idea. I'm so sorry._ " Flippy said, looking to the side. " _No, its okay. After this war is done, I'all be ready to fight the Egg Armada._ " Bunnie whispered.

Flippy yawned, he looked at his watch, that read 3:45. " _We should try to sleep. We have big day tomorrow._ " Flippy threw the covers back on his body, as Bunnie did the same. "Goodnight, Flippy." Said Bunnie. "You too, Bunnie."

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

 _ **(Note: So there's Bunnie and Flippy's stories! Mouse-Kaboom and Sneaky's are next. Then Speedy. I forgot to mention that this is a AU of mine, sorry! And the violence is coming soon, don't worry!)**_


End file.
